A Flame Ignited
by EchoNight99
Summary: A short FanFiction about my OC Kasai's past! She has an interesting ability... Yet she has to learn how to survive with the rest of her kind! Kind a drama if you ask me...
1. Chapter 1- A Mysterious Meet

**This is a random OneShot (well, it was GOING to be!) on one of my OC's pasts. This is Kasai Tsuki Kori, and she is Waka's mysterious daughter. Raised by the Oina, she still has all of the abilities of the Tribe, but no one knew her real parents. Plus, the female Oina Suteki had been disappearing and never returned after Kasai was found.**

**Ugh, another short chapter. But, really, I wanted to end the chapter like this. I am wanting to make this a short story, anyway...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The war had ended. No one had won. The two tribes still looked on with hatred and anger as the generations continued to grow. Soon, the Moon Tribe was branded as evil and one member sent demons to the land through an iron ship... Right next to the Oina's land. It couldn't have been just a coincidence. He had to had meant it. The Oinas looked at the Ark in a new way; as the sacred thing that showed that the war continued even to that day. That same ark even took demons to the Celestial Plain and had Celestials on it, but they were slain.

However, a few years before Amaterasu was reborn, that same man appeared around Kamui! Sutueki looked at the man suspiciously and her golden eyes would narrow in hatred. She would have to tuck her silver hair behind her ear and she never wore her gold and silver dog mask. She watched the man all the time to see how close he got to Wep'Keer, but he kept his distance. Frankly, Sutueki felt something pulling her... Pulling her to the man from the Moon...

She shook that off. There was NO WAY that she would let him pull her in... All Moon Tribers seemed to be flawless with their skin and hair... And their eyes...

She looked away. This man was said to be evil. She would not succumb to such evil. She straightened her blue and yellow jacket and turned into a sleek, gold and silver wolf and raced off past Yoshpet, even though the wind that blew through whispered her name and the snow fell softly onto her shoulders.

* * *

Waka looked in the direction that the Oina had run off to. Who was that girl...? Whatever. He didn't care. He just needed t know how to sneak past those blasted wolves to get to the ark!

Still, something was wrong. Usually, the Oinas attacked him. However, this girl did not. She hesitated, so what made her fall apart? She was defiantly looking at him... But, still...

No. He didn't care for that loup! He didn't even know her! All the same... There was something...

He had felt a little connection while she was watching...

* * *

"Sutueki?" the Oina Tuskle asked the other female as she shifted in the gates of Wep'Keer. "What were you doing out there?! That man is out there!"

"All the same..." Suteuki muttered, looking back. Her heart had fluttered near him... What was the feeling...? Even if she asked Tuskle, the shaman would be suspicious...

"Something wrong?" Tuskle cocked her head. "Anything you need to talk about?"

_Everything... _She wanted to say, and tell what happened... But she had no idea what would happen...

She shook her head. "Nothing is wrong..."


	2. Chapter 2- No Longer Nameless

**Yep. Not a OneShot... -.-**

**Well, I don't have much to say, other than I am making shprt chapters forbabshort story.**

**Cheers!**

* * *

The rest of the days went by faster for the Oina and the Moon person. She would always sneak out to "patrol", but really be sneaking around to see the man. Sometimes he would be at Yoshpet... Okay, most of the time. Frankly, Waka was just trying to test her determination. She actually went in to see him, and he watched as she tried to catch his scent. Eventually she gave in sadly and padded away back to Kamui, leaving the prophet to think about what she did. He spun his flute and disappeared, taking a chance and appearing in front of the Oina.

"Gah!" The girl seemed surprised... Not good?

"What is your name?" Waka asked, curious of who was watching him.

"Suteki!" Kai's voice rang out. "The vilage is worried! Where are you?"

"Who are you?" Suteki quickly asked.

"... My name is UshiWaka, and that is all you need to know..." then he disappeared as the Oina shifted and ran to the brown and tan wolf nearby.

* * *

After that night, Waka and Suteki started seeing each other more, neither of them minding their tribes. Even though they were always cut short, they always swore to see each other again. They always did.

Little did they know that their unusual love would be cut short.


	3. Chapter 3- The End yet the Beginning

One night, when the moon was at its highest, Suteki found out news that she couldn't stand. She was pregnate.

How could this had happened?! Why did she have to trust the prophet?! Now... That would get her possibly exiled...

She confronted Waka at the next sunrise. Harsh words were yelled, and The prophet's heart sank lower and lower. He hadn't meant to take it too far... To that extent...

Suteki stormed off, leaving the prophet to watch her before he vanished.

* * *

Tuskle and the other Oinas would not leave Suteki alone. They hadn't sensed her pregnancy, but it wouldn't be long... Then the worst would happen...

She pushed that aside. She had to escape. Right then and there. She went into her hut and pocketed a few things. Only a few. The ones that she held dearest...

She went out the door, a blizard nearly blinding her. She shook it off, and ran as a wolf away until the first pain stopped her cold in front of Yoshpet.

It was time.

* * *

Waka knew it was the time. He had known for a while that it was near, but now he ran through Kamui, searching for the fragile Oina. Sure enough, she was a human again, laying in front of Yoshpet. He stopped in front of the girl, and she looked up with hateful eyes. She didn't need him... Or anyone...

He knelled down. "Why didn't you stay?"

"Too... Many... Questions... Would... Be asked..." She panted, whimpering.

"Don't worry..." Waka sighed. "I am here... And I won't leave you..."

* * *

It was a girl. The girl didn't cry, but she smelt blood. Coldness overwhelmed her, and she surpressed a shiver. What was the blood...? The fear...? The cold...?

Waka and Suteki were fighting. The yelling made the newborn flinch, but someone was holding her. The female... Her mother? Or not? Was her mother dead?

She was suddenly thrust to the other. This man's touch... It was unfamilular. It felt of pain... A murderer's touch...

The scent of a bleeding wolf caught her nose as Suteki transformed and ran into Yoshpet. She was never seen by the Oina tribe again.

Waka looked at the little girl called Tsuki. She was half Moon and half Oina. She would never be accepted...

He sat the girl in the snow and whispered her name one last time before disappearing, a child Oina called Kai walking into the blizzard to look for Suteki, but she would find a newborn child that would be known as Kasai.


End file.
